


A kiss from your lips on a night like this, like an explosion in my soul

by manesalex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exploding things, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Porn, all the ridiculousness, just some silly fun, plus porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex
Summary: Alex Manes is on a mission to seduce Michael Guerin. Or five times Alex causes Michael to make things explode in an attempt to seduce him and one time he succeeds.





	A kiss from your lips on a night like this, like an explosion in my soul

**Author's Note:**

> For Jess, who wanted Michael accidentally exploding bottles because Alex is too hot. Months later…
> 
> Thank you, [InsidiousIntent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsidiousIntent/pseuds/InsidiousIntent), for beta-ing this. I am eternally grateful, not just for your awesome beta-ing skills, but also for your friendship.

1.

Alex is just minding his own business, drinking a beer when it happens.

Okay, maybe he isn’t behaving completely innocently. He saw Guerin walk in with that cowboy hat on, that ridiculous belt buckle, and a shirt with about three buttons actually buttoned. And so he’s thinking about the things he’d like to do to Michael. So what if he’s tracing around the lip of the bottle with a finger before slowly sliding it inside said bottle? That doesn’t mean anything. It certainly isn’t intentional. But when all the bottles behind the bar explode? And when Michael looks wide-eyed and guilty? Well, it may have given Alex an idea…

* * *

2.

Isobel agrees to help him. After he helped her land a date with Maria, she insists it’s the least she can do. Plus she enjoys embarrassing and torturing her brother. At least a little bit.

So Alex knows Michael and Isobel will be sitting in The Crashdown, having lunch. He even knows exactly where they will be sitting.

He also has a takeout order waiting with Liz.

Alex is wearing his tightest jeans when he walks into The Crashdown and strides straight up to the counter, leaning over it and talking with Liz, well aware of the view Michael is getting. He asks how Liz’s dad is, how Rosa is… Just waiting until-

All the glasses in the diner explode at once.

He doesn't have to look behind him to know what happened, but the look of irritation tinged with amusement on Liz’s face as she looks past him tells him everything he needs to know.

He turns to leave and catches a glimpse of Isobel’s face, mouth hidden behind her hands, shoulders shaking.

And then he's out the door and heading back to work, takeout in hand, already planning what he'll do next.

* * *

3.

Honestly, Alex is surprised Maria will let him do this at The Wild Pony after what happened the last time. But he knows she's grateful that Alex set her up with Isobel, as much as she complained about the idea at first. And, after all the grief Michael has given her with his bar fights, she's enjoying the idea of Alex torturing him a bit.

It doesn’t hurt that it gives Isobel an excuse to come by, clueless brother in tow.

Alex is playing pool with Kyle, who, by this point, is _also_ in on it. Alex could see the barely contained laughter on his friend’s face.

Yes, Alex is wearing his tightest jeans again. But that isn’t the point of tonight. Just an added bonus for Michael.

He leans over the pool table, pool cue in one hand as he strokes that piece of wood, up and down, wrist twisting, thinking about how he’d like to touch Michael’s cock.

And, suddenly, the sound of every bit of glass in the entire bar exploding fills the bar.

When he glances back, he can see Michael’s wide eyes and panicked expression again. Maria is facing toward the back, practically doubling over as she fights to silence her giggles. The gleam of excitement and amusement in Isobel’s eyes is practically evil and, really, reminds Alex why he is definitely glad to be on her good side.

Kyle isn’t even hiding it, laughing so hard that tears are streaming down his face.

When Michael merely panics and runs for the bathroom, well, Alex knows he’ll have to try something else.

Even if he is more than a bit tempted to follow Michael and offer his assistance.

* * *

4.

There's no way Alex will get Liz to go along with this. Not after last time, even if she enjoyed it. But Rosa, on the other hand? She is delighted and proud when Alex tells her what his next plan is. “I taught you well,” was all she said when he asked.

This time, Alex has planned it so he can see the look on Michael’s face.

He is sitting at the far end of the diner, sprawling across a booth, legs open wide. He normally doesn’t sit like this, but, hey, if it draws Michael’s attention…

He slowly dips a fry into his shake, tossing it into his mouth, waiting.

The door opens and Isobel and Michael walk in. Michael, with that damn grease-stained white t-shirt and the holes in those jeans. His curls a mess and Alex just wants to bury his fingers in them.

Instead, he grabs another fry. Slowly dips it in his milkshake, only glancing up long enough to make sure Michael is watching.

He slowly slides the fry between his lips, sucking on it, sliding his thumb and forefinger in his mouth after it, tongue tracing over his own fingers, making sure to get every last drop of milkshake and every last bit of grease off.

He’s just sliding his tongue over the pad of his middle finger when his own milkshake glass explodes right in front of him.

Isobel’s eyes widen at that, a questioning look. A silent _are you okay?_

Alex just shrugs and smiles, picking up another fry, as Rosa bounces over, looking positively gleeful.

When Michael turns around and heads right back out the door, Alex knows he’ll have to think up another way to get Michael to take a hint and finally act.

* * *

5.

Clearly, Alex’s more subtle attempts aren’t working. Which means it's time to be completely obvious.

So, when he is invited to a barbeque at Max’s house, he hatches a plan that he is sure will be so completely transparent that Michael will finally act.

He didn't count on Michael being so damn chivalrous though.

It starts when Liz not-so-unintentionally bumps into him and both of them pour their entire glasses of water all over his shirt.

Liz scrambles out of the way as Alex reaches down and slowly removes said shirt, peeling it up and over his head.

The sound of every glass near Michael exploding doesn’t surprise him in the least.

What does, however, take him by surprise, is how quickly Michael runs over, towel in one hand, haphazardly trying to dry Alex’s chest and then shoving his own shirt at him.

“What the fuck, Guerin?” Alex whispers, dragging Michael by the hand around the corner and out of sight of their friends, trying desperately not to stare at all that golden skin and all the chest hair right in front of his face. He is half confused and half angry that his plan doesn’t seem to be working. That’s what he needs to focus on. Not how he wants to crowd Michael against the wall and explore every inch of exposed skin with his tongue.

Michael’s eyes finally meet his and the look in them is like a knife to the heart, pulling Alex out of his thirsting. “I know I shouldn’t- I just… I know we’re not- I don’t like the idea of everyone ogling you.”

“Oh,” Alex couldn’t stop the soft smile that is slowly spreading across his face if he tried. Then he licks his lips slowly, glancing down at Michael’s before returning his gaze to those whiskey colored eyes. “What if I just want _you_ to ogle me?”

Michael’s eyes widen and meet Alex’s once again. “Really?”

A quick nod is Alex’s only response.

Michael steps back just a bit, just enough to get a good look, eyes already hooded, tongue darting out to wet his lips. His eyes rake over Alex’s body. And he takes his time. “All you had to do was ask, darlin’.” He pauses, a smirk crossing his face, “That’s what all of this has been about, hasn’t it? You’ve been trying to get me to act. Starting with that day at The Crashdown. You were on your laptop and kept licking your lips. If I’d have known you’d be up for it, I would have sucked you off right there.”

Alex has no idea what Michael is talking about, but, well, he wouldn’t have minded in the least.

Then Michael’s eyes finally return to meet his. And he shrugs. The asshole shrugs, before turning and starting to walk away.

“Guerin, you can’t just-”

“Nah, I’m going to be a good guest for a bit longer. And I’m going to be thinking about all the things I want to do to you the entire time.”

In that moment, Alex knows that, if he had Michael’s powers, he’d be making shit explode too.

Instead, he follows Michael back out to the party, plans of his own working their way through his mind.

When he’s finally got it figured out, he makes his way over to Michael and quietly says, “If you’re not in Max’s bathroom in ten minutes, I’m going to start without you.”

He turns, covertly brushing the tips of his fingers against the bulge in Michael’s jeans, and then he saunters off.

* * *

Alex is already naked, prosthetic on the other end of the counter with his clothes, and leaning back on the bathroom counter. His fingers are coated in lube, working himself open, when Michael walks in.

“Fuck, baby,” he breathes.

Alex watches as Michael locks the door, eyes never leaving him, “That’s kind of the idea, Guerin.”

And then Michael’s mouth is on his, rough and relentless and oh so right. He’s bent almost in half, knees hooking over Michael’s shoulders and, oh, fuck, he really should have stretched, but he’s not going to complain, not when Michael’s tongue slides into his mouth just as one of his fingers starts to work its way in next to Alex’s, that burn just on the right side of pain.

He can feel Michael, already hard and pressing against his hip, "Fuck, Alex, you feel so good. Can't wait till I'm inside you."

For Alex, having Michael rocking against his hip, voice wrecked, pupils blown is entirely too much and yet not enough.

So Alex shoves Michael back, biting back a whimper at the sudden emptiness, and he grabs that ridiculous belt buckle, fingers working quickly to get those jeans off.

"Wait, baby, I want to make this good for you," Michael seems entirely torn between stepping away and pressing into Alex's hand the instant he touches skin.

Alex is sure he looks almost murderous when his eyes meet Michael's. "Fuck that and fuck your sense of chivalry. I'm not going to break, Guerin. If you don't get your dick out and inside of me in ten fucking seconds-"

Alex is so very thankful for that telekinesis, because Michael's jeans are down, he's coated his length with lube, and he's pressing his way inside him before he can finish that threat.

Michael's hands on his hips, fingers digging into his skin, pulling him closer until he finally bottoms out.

And Alex is, once again, bent almost in half, but, fuck, he won't complain as long as it feels this good. Michael is hard and _right_ inside him, those desperate thrusts slamming into him, shoving him backwards again on the counter. The marble is cold and smooth against his skin, the perfect contrast to the inhuman heat of Michael, both on top of and inside him.

He's so close, at the precipice, and he wants so badly to come, but fuck if he doesn't want this to last forever.

Michael dives forward, bending Alex even more and changing the angle, hitting his prostate dead on, making Alex's head fly back with a moan and crack against the mirror behind him.

Michael pauses and Alex uses what little leverage he has to urge him onwards, "I'm so close, don't stop."

Michael is pounding into him, the angle just right, and Alex can swear he's seeing stars, whether that's Michael or a concussion, he doesn't particularly care because he's a hairsbreadth away from coming, his dick still untouched.

"Fuck, baby, so fucking good," Michael is babbling like he always does when he's close.

His curls are a mess, his eyes nearly black, his skin flushed and sweaty, his lips red and full and open. And Alex isn't sure whether it's how Michael looks when he's fucking into him or that one last hard thrust, but he's coming with a shout, painting Michael with his cum.

Before he can catch his breath, Michael follows him, a bunch of nonsensical curses and "Alex", always "Alex", escaping his mouth.

They just stay there for a while, Michael collapsed against Alex, Alex moving his legs down until they can wrap around Michael's hips, his cock still inside of him, soft now, both of them spent.

"I think I should tease you more often," Alex laughs finally, exhausted and sticky and more than a little bit sore, but feeling more right than he has in a long time.

* * *

+1

They’ve just stopped to get ice cream from an ice cream truck and are making their way through town, hands brushing as they walk.

Alex glances over to find Michael looking completely ridiculous and adorable, bright blue ice cream staining his lips and, really, most of the lower part of his face.

Even now, all Alex wants to do is pull his boyfriend into a very public kiss before dragging him off somewhere private.

Instead, he focuses on his own ice cream, waiting until he can feel Michael’s eyes on him before looking back, licking up the ice cream, sucking at it, letting his eyes tell Michael _exactly_ what he’s thinking about.

He can hear a nearby car window shatter but doesn’t have time to look because Michael has thrown his ice cream cone toward the nearest garbage can, grabbed Alex’s hand, and is dragging him toward his truck as fast as they both can go.


End file.
